Muggleborn Problems
by AnjaliRed
Summary: Just some silly problems faced by the muggleborns who come to Hogwarts. Nothing serious and comes with the wilful ignorance of the pureblood community.
1. Wifi

**A/N : Expect updates thrice a week. Enjoy! **

_Wifi_

Problem 1- There is no wifi at Hogwarts.

It was the start of yet another new term at Hogwarts. Looking at the terrified faced of the tiny first years as they waited to be sorted into different houses was the perfect amusement for the rest of the school.

That and betting which kid would get sorted into which house.

After finally get setting sorted into Ravenclaw, a boy among one of the many muggleborns asked his house prefect for the wifi password.

"'What is the wifi password?' What is wifi?" Was the response that the kid got by his befuddled prefect who was raised in the wizarding world and thus had no idea what the kid was talking about.

And suddenly everything at Hogwarts didn't seem like it was out of a fairy tale.

It would be months before he got wifi again?

What about tumblr, facebook, fanfiction? How will he survive?


	2. Pen

**A/N : Review please? Enjoy!**

_Pen_

Problem 2- There are no pens.

A first year Gryffindor muggleborn finally cracks.

"Honestly, I am done with this quill and ink and parchment. It _is_ annoying to dip the quill into the ink after every five words and if you take too much ink, there will be blotches on the parchment _which doesn't have lines!_"

After a few days an owl arrives with packets of ball pens and notebooks with proper lines. (it is hard to write on a parchment without lines for Merlin's sake. )

And after the relieved sigh let out by the kid, all the kids form a crowd around her and all the muggleborns are begging her to lend them some of the pens and notebooks, while all the pure bloods and half bloods who grew up in the magical world look at all the things piled up on the breakfast table, utterly fascinated.


	3. YouTube

**A/N : After all is there any life without YouTube videos? Enjoy!**

_YouTube_

Problem 3- There is no way to watch new videos.

Every week there would be a complaint in the castle by a muggleborn about how they just cannot wait for the breaks to catch up on all the new vlogs by their favourite YouTubers and the new songs released by their favourite bands.

Their pureblood friends just got used to the weekly whines that they heard and as time passed, realised the perfect moment to make an excuse to save themselves from the rant about how-the-magical-folk-live-in-freaking-16th-century.

And this is how the club "Wifi is Needed"[WIN] club was formed at Hogwarts.


	4. Driving

**A/N : This one is dedicated to Waning Starlight. Enjoy!**

Problem 4- Purebloods don't understand driving.

A muggleborn 7th year excitedly tells his friends about finally getting his driving licence.

One of his friends who was a pureblood asked him that why was it even important. He could just apparate to wherever he wanted to go.

Why couldn't he understand, that he couldn't just disappear in front of his muggle friends and reach a place in two seconds which would take two hours to reach otherwise.


	5. Texting

**A/N : Just because I can't survive without texting to my friends. Enjoy!**

_Texting_

Problem 5- Purebloods don't understand texting.

A muggleborn tries not to laugh at seeing the befuddled and mystified expression given to him by a fellow pureblood, when told the basics of texting.

"You mean that you don't have to wait 2 days for a reply?"

"And we don't have to use the courtesies every single time we write a message."

And the very next holiday they had, his pureblood friend had a phone in his hand. Although it was accompanied by too many problems than his friend cared to solve.

Seriously it gets annoying when you have to explain how to download an app for the tenth time.


	6. Movie Night

**A/N : Enjoy! **

_Movie Night_

Problem 6- They have to make do with watching the old movies.

Nobody knows when this custom started but it is still followed. Every month's fourth Saturday a muggle movie night is hosted in the Room Of Requirement.

Though this month it was a rather special one because all muggleborns had decided to prank the purebloods.

To play a joke on their pureblood friends they made them see a marathon of the scariest movies out there instead of the comedies and sci-fi ones.

To say it went according to the plan would be an understatement. The looks on their faces when they saw the movies Saw, Final Destination, Silence Of The Lambs, The Conjuring and Alien was as funny as it could get.

The expressions of horror and revulsion on their faces was absolutely priceless. And watching the realisation hit them, that muggles are scary as hell was too hilarious to forget.


	7. Plug Points

**A/N : If you've got any specific problem faced by the muggleborns you want me to write, please let me know. Dedicated to Aphrodite Child. Enjoy!**

_Plug Points_

Problem 7- There are no plug points in the school.

When muggleborns realised that there is not a single place in the whole school to charge their music players and iPods, which are slowly dying, they are frantic.

And asking,"If there is a single place in this castle where I can charge my electronics ?" Just got them weird looks from half their friends.

Their desperation for a single socket to charge the electronics was hilarious to the purebloods.

To solve this problem they send their electronics home for a day and have them delivered back the next day. The relief they felt when they saw the full battery sign was heavenly.


	8. Too Concerned

**A/N : Who likes extra studies? No one. Unless it is a Ravwnclaw. Enjoy! **

_Too Concerned_

Problem 8- They have to listen to their too concerned parents about muggle studies.

A 2nd year Ravenclaw muggleborn whose parents were scared after learning that Hogwarts did not offer subjects like science, maths and english sent her worksheets to complete very week, on a different topic.

They were afraid that when someone would ask her a question based on some English poet or an arithmetic equation which she was supposed to know, she wouldn't be able to answer them and everybody would start asking about her school.

People in the Ravenclaw common room soon noticed the routine and when they first came to see what their friend was solving, they were dumbfounded.

They couldn't understand the various symbols like the pi or the science equations and being Ravenclaws couldn't stand it.

Just to be cool they went to their muggle friends who did summer courses to learn the basics of algebra and physics (yes, they studied to be cool. Seriously Ravenclaws?)

And suddenly the kid who was sad that he had to extra studies alone, had a lot of people who did those worksheets with him. Voluntarily!


	9. Chores

**A/N : I am a forgetful person, and that is the inspiration for this drabble. Enjoy! **

_Chores_

Problem 9- They forget to their chores when they are back for vacations.

She wrote her chores on sticky notes so as to not forget that she had to finish her work and just to remind herself, she wrote on it in block letters at the bottom 'No house elves'.

And apparently mom does not find it funny if you start laughing when she is scolding you because of a magical reference she doesn't understand.

When she forgot to make her bed after waking up the first day of her vacation and her mom asked her,"Who do you think will make your bed? Invisible spirits?"

It was all she could do to not laugh. But, sadly, controlling laughter wasn't one of her strengths. And she burst out laughing.

Hence the sticky notes and the conclusion : Mom does not like being laughed at when scolding.


	10. Paranoid

**A/N : Enjoy! **

_Paranoid_

Problem 10- Purebloods are too paranoid.

Every year without fail there is a muggleborn in the castle who holds a show with all the tricks. The muggle ones, of course.

And there are purebloods who get scared of them when they pull out an egg from their hair and make flowers erupt from an ordinary stick. To them it just seems like a normal spell and it is scary for them to see their batch mates do them with ease. Little do they know that it is not actual magic.

And without fail there is always a muggleborn kid who shouts 'Abracadabra' which the paranoid purebloods think is 'Avada Kedavara' and flee from the makeshift show place.

Idiots, the whole lot of them.


	11. Candies

**A/N : Happy New Year everyone. Enjoy!**

_Candies_

Problem 11- No muggle candies.

No matter how amazing the candies in the wizarding world were, one does get nostalgic for the muggle candies.

And eating candies from the wizarding world isn't always fun. For all you know the toffee you want to eat might bite your tongue or would have a weird taste or might jump off as soon as you open the wrapper. So yeah, a bit annoying.

So, all the muggleborns started an underground black market of muggle toffees. It had all kinds of toffees and chocolates, from a mars bar to a toblerone.

No need to say, the black market thrived and it was hilarious to see the purebloods waiting for the candy to do something other than just sitting on their palm, waiting to be eaten. Serves them right for laughing at them when they first saw the chocolates they wanted to eat, speak or jump.

After all everybody loves to eat a toffee.


	12. Heaters

**A/N : Dedicated to the guest who gave me this idea. Enjoy! **

_Heaters_

Problem 12- There are no heaters in the castle.

Every muggleborn was used to switching on a heater as soon as a little cold seeped into their homes. What they weren't used to was the absence of heaters altogether.

When a first year muggleborn asked a senior about the heaters, she got the classic reply which the purebloods give to the muggleborns when they ask about something of a muggle origin.

"What is a heater? How does it work?"

A bit terrified of the prospect of having no heaters the whole winter season in the castle which seemed to have windows everywhere, she tried to find a way out.

She learnt about the heating charms. Though a bit hard it at least helped with the cold.

But nothing, not even a magical spell, can rival the feeling of standing near a heater.

The warm heater. Saviour of mankind in winters.


	13. Scared

**A/N : This story reached 1000 views! Thank you so much to everybody who read it. Enjoy! **

_Scared_

Problem 15- They always get scared of one of the things in the castle. (with valid reason)

There are so many things to be scared of in Hogwarts that even the kids who've been raised in the wizarding community sometimes get scared.

I mean it is creepy if you are trying to find the washroom during the night and suddenly a painting behind you says,"Go straight and then turn left."

Or if you are going to the second floor and without warning the staircase just changes and you are stuck in the fourth floor with no way out. Sorry, if I am late to class, the staircase's mistake.

And when during Halloween you turn into a corner and a suit of armour suddenly shouts "Boo!" It is scary, just imagine a silver suit of armour covered in tinsels coming towards you in dark corridor _and_ shouting.

For a second you may think that you are in a dream but then you will realise that you are in Hogwarts, which in a sense, is an equivalent of a dream.


	14. Fear

**A/N : Pretty sure this was the case with Hermione. Dedicated to Marisha. Enjoy! **

_Fear _

Problem 13- They always fear about their grades.

Every muggleborn has a fear of magical education. They always think that if they don't score well in their exams, they will not be considered a wizard or witch.

And the bullying, even though occasionally, because of their parentage does not help in raising the morale.

This is the reason that many of the muggleborns are sorted into Ravenclaw.

And to help themselves against the people who bully them they start shouting to each other about computers, laptops, bands and comic cons which confuses the bullies enough for them to get away.


	15. Games

**A/N : This is dedicated to Purvi. Enjoy! **

_Games_

Problem 15_-_ Purebloods don't know how to play basic games.

One day during charms class, professor Flitwick gave them the last ten minutes of the class free, as they had all completed the assignment given to them.

A muggleborn shouted about how they should all play Rock, Paper and Scissors. All the other muggleborns along with the kids who grew up in the muggle world shouted their agreement.

So one of them started shouting,"Rock, Pa-" when suddenly a pureblood interrupted him by asking how is the game played.

And suddenly the class which was shouting two seconds back was silent. They were all staring at the pureblood who asked the question.

Out of defense he said,"So I don't know how to play the game. Stop staring and teach, will you?"

So once again everyone started shouting and soon the whole class was engrossed in the game.

And suddenly every kid in the first year batch was seen playing Rock, Paper and Scissors.

Soon other variation started coming out of the game. The magical kind.

So ignorant, the pureblood community. Talking about blood status and don't even know how to play simple games and then they ask us why we make fun of them.

So ignorant.


	16. Obsessed

**A/N : Thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy! **

_Obsessed_

Problem 16- Purebloods are obsessed with muggle technology.

One muggleborn friends invited his best friend who was a pureblood to his home during the summer vacations.

After much convincing it was finalised that he would come for 2 weeks in the vacations just before the new term starts and they leave for Hogwarts.

The day his friend came he introduced him to all the muggle technology in the house. His friend was awe-struck by all the ways muggles use to cope without magic.

But when he saw the playstation and the laptop, he was obsessed with them.

And the whole time he was there at his friends house, he couldn't stop playing with the play station durning the day and watching different tv series during the night.

You know your friend is obsessed when he completed the whole friends and breaking bad series in two weeks along with trying all the cd's you have for your playstation. (which is a lot!)

Maybe he will gift him a Xbox for his birthday this year.


	17. Cooking

**A/N : I just love writing 'purebloods don't' drabbles. Enjoy! **

Problem 17- Purebloods don't know how to cook.

It was their friend's birthday and they decided to make something for her without using magic as she was a muggleborn witch.

After much arguing on what they should do they all decided that they would make a cake and give it to her on midnight.

As they went to the kitchens all the house elves crowded around them, to do their work. The friends, four altogether, told them to give them the ingredients required to bake a cake if they could.

They gave them all the ingredients and left them alone.

After that it was chaos.

The muggleborn told his other pureblood friends to cut some strawberries and cherries for the cake. To his astonishment after five minutes they still hadn't cut a single fruit.

Their excuse was that they had never, ever made food in their whole life due to the house elves.

"So why did you say yes to the cake in the first place?"

"We thought the house elves would make the cake and we would, you know, kind of supervise."

And this is the reason why the letter asking for home science or at least cooking classes, reached the headmistress.

And the cake their friend got that night was in the end made by the elves.

She better be happy she at least got her friends back for the birthday in one piece.


	18. Divergent

**A/N : I know the updating pattern isn't what I said it would be. So, do you want it like that only? A new chapter every day or once every two days?**

** To all the divergent fans. Enjoy!**

_Divergent_

Problem 18- The sorting hat does not understand Divergent.

While she was being sorted into a house, the sorting hat mused about having trouble to sort her into one house.

She had the cunning for Slytherin and the bravery for Gryffindor. As much as others liked to say that the two houses are enemies, she saw that they were more alike than they wanted to be, in many ways.

So when even after a minute that sorting hat couldn't decide which house should it choose for her, one of the muggleborn students in the group of first years shouted suddenly.

"She is Divergent, she can't be sorted into one house, she can't be controlled."

And suddenly all the first year muggleborns started shouting this.

And during that all the purebloods are looking at each other like what the hell is happening here and why are they always the one who have no idea what is going on around them?

And all the muggleborns who know about divergent are laughing in their goblets or choking on their food.

They are not the only ones. A professor who has interest in muggle fiction and knows about divergent is laughing along with all the others.

He liked that kid who spoke out.

Clever.


	19. Water Parks

**A/N : And this story has crossed 3000 views. Thank you so much. This one is my favourite so far. To all those people who don't know about Divergent. Enjoy!**

_Water Parks_

Problem 19- Purebloods don't know what a water park is.

After coming back to school all sunburnt the muggleborns start telling purebloods about water parks, astonished that even after being that rich they haven't ever gone to one water park.

But this time instead of telling them about it verbally, they show them visually.

They come into the common room and one of the muggleborn girls goes to the top of the stairs.

Then she makes a boy (pureblood) stand at one of it's stairs so it turns into a slide and then she starts pouring water out of her wand using the charm 'Aguamenti'. Soon the staircase is slippery and they all start sliding down like a water park slide, while the boy standing downstairs is completely drenched.

Soon the water pourer gets excited and the whole common is flooded and the fat lady is shouting profanities because water is pouring out of the portraits along with whooping first years.

A prefect comes at hearing all the ruckus and at seeing the scene in front of him he puts his head in his hands and shouts about how he isn't paid enough (or at all) for this.

The last thing heard is how they can all try this at public staircases.


	20. Doctor Who

**A/N : This one is dedicated to RUGoing2writethat. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

_Doctor Who_

Problem 20- Purebloods don't know about Doctor Who.

It was summer vacation. (Yes, _again_.)

A muggleborn whose best friend was a pureblood invited him to spend the last week of their vacation with his family.

When he asked what will they do, his friend told him that they were going for trekking and then will camp at one of the certified sites by the ministry so there won't be any muggles who will accidentally come to their camp and see the enchantments.

Soon the day for trekking arrived and after a long and tiring day, they finally made it to the camping spot.

He and his friend went to find a place to click photos whereas his mom and dad set up the tent.

One by one they all went inside the camp which looked really small from outside. The pureblood parents waited for the muggleborn to look awestruck that the tent was so huge inside.

But all they heard from their son's friend was about 'how it was _obviously_ transcendental' and 'how it's basically another dimension' with a shrug.

And choosing not to ask him about what he was saying, his friend steered him away from his parents, lest they think that his best friend was mad or retarded.


	21. Songs

**A/N : This is for all my reviewers. I love reading them. Don't ever stop? I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy!**

_Songs_

Problem 21- They feel a need to sing a song for everything that happens.

A pureblood was teasing (read bullying) a first year muggleborn just after mere days of his sorting. Obviously distressed and close to tears, he tried to find a way to stop the tears so his bullies didn't know how much their bullying affected him. So, he started singing to distract himself.

_'Why you gotta be so rude,_

_Don't you know I am human too?'_

To his amazement other people who knew that song started supporting him by singing the lyrics along with him.

* * *

After a breakup, a muggleborn who was really heartbroken started to channel her sadness and anger into singing.

She started out really slowly, while sitting by the fireplace, holding a blanket around her.

By the time she reached the chorus of the song, a quiet hush had fallen around the the common room, which escaped her notice.

Without knowing what was happening around her she started singing the last part of the chorus a little loudly than before.

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_So shame on me now._

_Flew me to places I'd never been,_

_'Til you put me down, oh.'_

And before she could speak the last line of the chorus, everyone around her interrupted with a loud,

_'NOW I'M LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND'_

She suddenly felt a lot better than she felt before.

* * *

A pureblood boyfriend wanted to propose to his girlfriend on their fifth year anniversary.

To make everything perfect he booked a table for two in her favourite restraunt and ordered her favourite food after a day of outing together.

But, the highlight of the evening was the proposal. (Duh!)

He got down on his knee in front of the whole restraunt and with the ring box in his palm he started singing the lines he had learnt for his girlfriend, to show that he valued her ancestry and did not think any less of her.

_'I have died every day waiting for you,_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more.'_

As she accepted his proposal and they kissed everyone in the restraunt started clapping for them.

* * *

After having a really bad day, his exam went bad, he got a letter from home about how his sister was in a hospital because of an accident, all he wanted was to be alone in the shade of a tree near the Great Lake.

But, he did not know that his friends were following him and suddenly they came behind him, handed him an ice cream with chocolate chips in it and started singing with perfect voice modulation (probably used some spell),

'_I'll be there for you,_

_When the rain starts to pour._

_I'll be there for you,_

_Like I've been there before._

_I'll be there for you,_

_'Cause you're there for me too.'_

Sometimes all you need is an ice cream and your friends singing while making weird faces at you.

* * *

A muggleborn was asked how she felt after the sorting cermony and dinner was over and they were all in their dormitories. To that question she replied,

_'When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world,_

_But it flew away from her reach._

_So she ran away in her sleep,_

_And dreamed of para- para- paradise,_

_Para- para- paradise,_

_Para- para- paradise,_

_Every time she closed her eyes.'_

"That kind of sums up my feelings right now. It feels as if I am in paradise."


	22. Bloody Mary

**A/N : Those of you who wanted to know the songs I used in the previous chapter, they were- Rude-Magic, I knew you were trouble-Taylor Swift, A thousand years-Christina Perri, I'll be there for you-The Remembrants, Paradise-Coldplay. Review? Enjoy!**

_Bloody Mary_

Problem 22- Purebloods get scared really easily.

There were a lot of children in the castle this winter breaks since there was going to be a winter ball, on the insistence of muggleborns who wanted something equivalent to senior prom. This ball was for children only fourth year and above. (Like the Yule Ball!)

So, all the Gryffindor kids in the castle organised a sleepover two days before the ball was to happen so as to commemorate or celebrate it only with their house mates.

They all came downstairs after dinner that day in their pajamas and to their surprise found the common room full of sleeping bags with the fire roaring in the fireplace.

After a lot of dancing, singing karaoke and 'I dare you to' challenges they all finally grew tired and sat down to rest. But the night was far from over.

Soon everybody formed a circle and one of the kids turned the lights out and they all started exchanging urban legends and horror stories, muggle and wizarding alike.

After hearing the tale of Bloody Mary, about how she would kill you if you look into a mirror with a big red cross on it and chant three times 'Blood Mary I killed your son' in a darkened bathroom with just a candle burning.

All the purebloods sat in stunned silence, and the muggleborns did not say anything to break this silence as they wanted to see what would the purebloods do or say after this.

Will one of them say, 'Let's go and try it now.' Or,'Stop with all this or I will get nightmares for a week!' Or will they run out of the dark common room screaming or huddle in their sleeping bags?

Most of them just cuddled into their sleeping bags and looked at the mirrors in th common room fearfully, that they did expect.

What they did not expect would happen was, one the sixth year purebloods saying,

'You're telling me you summon a bloody woman in the loo?'

And this is how the silence was broken.


	23. Gandalf

**A/N : To the guest who told me about a mistake I made in the last chapter, well I have edited it and it is all right now. Enjoy!**

_Gandalf_

Problem 23- Why does Dumbledore look like Gandalf?

Every year there was, without fail a Lord Of The Rings fan that came to Hogwarts and every year without fail the fan would gape at Dumbledore and say,

'Oh My God! Gandalf is real. He is a professor at a magical school.'

And every single time Dumbledore would have to correct that kid and squash their hopes by saying, that he is not Gandalf from Lord Of The Rings.

Until after some years he grew tired of it so a notice came up at Hogwarts, which explained in clear words that the headmaster was not Gandalf the Grey or White. Every new student was made to read it.

But one time, to everyone's astonishment on a Halloween night, Dumbledore dressed up as Gandalf wearing clothes and a hat like his along with the staff Gandalf carries and shouted 'You shall not pass!' While standing in front of the Great Hall.

Those who did not know about Gandalf (admittedly a small number) thought that their headmaster had gone mad. But all the others, well, to say that they were in awe that their headmaster would do so much for them, will be putting it mildly.

Still, as always, one of the ignorant kids was asking anybody who would listen to him,

'Should I fetch Madam Pomfrey to heal Dumbledore?'


	24. Monopoly

**A/N : Firstly I am really sorry for this late update. I was sick and the bad wifi did not help me. Anyways, better late than never. So here goes. Enjoy!**

_Monopoly_

_Problem _24- How does everything in this school become a big deal?

Story time!

Once upon a time a muggleborn of the batch 1951 made the mistake of bringing monopoly to Hogwarts after coming back to school after a vacation of playing this game all day long with his cousins.

When he taught this game to his friends, most of them got addicted and started using the free time they got from their time tables to play monopoly.

After watching this group of friends play this weird game with paper of different colours with numbers written on them on a board, with no pictures moving for a long time their housemates asked them about it.

Quite obvious that many of them got addicted to it too. Soon there was a large crowd in the great hall every Saturday after dinner with all of them sitting around a table. Ghosts also started taking part in this game although Peeves was not allowed anywhere near the hall during those nights. (thank you Bloody Baron)

And the story ends with a really traumatised giant squid, the herbology classroom utterly destroyed, a blood feud between two Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sixth years. Moaning Mrytle won the game.

It is mystery till this date how it happened. Because seriously how can a game like monopoly end with a traumatised giant squid? The other situations that arised while playing you can still guess, considering all of them were like them. Total idiots.

In the end, after a lot of discussion among the students of different batches, it was decided on the following theory ; the giant squid was denied entry into the great hall when it wanted to play monopoly and then the whole Auror department came to help them subdue it while an Elvis Presely song was played in the background.

A shame none of the ghosts and their grandparents would tell them what happened that day along with all the adults they know. Was it something really embarrassing?

Maybe they can find out by trying it themselves?

But that idea is ridiculous.

Then let's do it.


	25. Robes

**A/N : The updates will not be regular right now as my exams are approaching. But I'll try not to make them really infrequent. Enjoy!**

_Robes_

Problem 25- Why do we have to wear robes?

Muggleborns who come to Hogwarts already have a lot to adjust to, what with the moving staircases, speaking paintings and ghosts popping out of walls. But what is really hard to come in terms with, is their school uniform.

When they sometimes forget that they are wearing robes instead of jeans or shorts and are in a hurry to reach somewhere, bam! They just tripped hard on their clothes and fell on their face.

Or when they are closing a door and forget to drag in their robe before closing it, the robe is torn. What was the spell for stitching up torn clothes again?

They can't get used to wearing robes in some gala or social night or some party because it just doesn't seem or feel right. So till this date they wear their muggle tuxedos or suits and then _finally_ feel at home.

But to purebloods their coats and suits seem poorly stitched and not really acceptable.

Guess some things can never change.


	26. Old Habits

**A/N : I know I haven't updated in a long, long time and I'm really sorry for that but exams are coming and I really need to study right now. This is a compensation? Enjoy?**

_Old Habits_

Problem 26- Old Habits die hard.

A muggleborn was dating a pureblood (So obvious. I know!) and they were celebrating their one year anniversary dinner at his home, thank you holidays.

Because of her muggle parentage she still isn't quite used to the fact that there are spells for almost everything.

So, while eating their dinner, which was made by her boyfriend, she accidentally spilled her glass of water. Not wanting to create a mess she started grabbing tissues from the table and dabbing the place where she spilt the water to clean the mess up.

All this while her boyfriend watched her with a grin on his face and then said in an amused yet exasperated tone,"Honestly, haven't you learnt anything at a school that teaches MAGIC? And you are the topper of our batch!"

Then he cleaned the mess away with a swish of his wand while his girlfriend blushes and stutters a reply.

Next week the same thing happened.

_Again._


	27. Narnia

**A/N**:** This is dedicated to AphrodhiteChild who is one of the best reviewers. Thank you so much for them. They always make me smile and encourage me to write more. Enjoy!**

_Narnia_

Problem 27- Hogwarts does not have senior prank.

Winter breaks were barely two weeks away, it was snowing pretty heavily and every kid was excitedly looking forward to the vacations and their various ways in which they were going to spend it. It varied from 'never getting out of my bed' (not suprisingly, a lot of kids had this plan), to 'skiing with my family' and to 'finishing my homework and studying' (again, not suprisingly, quite a few kids had this plan).

But a group of clever 7th Year Hufflepuff muggleborns who wanted to do something equivalent to senior prank in muggle schools, thought of a prank they could play on the muggleborns and kids who knew about Narnia (which was most of the school, including the purebloods as they just had Chronicles of Narnia marathon on one of their movie nights).

As the vanishing cabinet is a pair of two cupboards, they took one of the cabinets and put it in an empty room and it's sister cabinet in the middle of the forbidden forest.

The next day at breakfast they hear a group of Slytherin muggleborns arguing with one of their friends who swears he _made it to Narnia._

'I swear guys, there was a cupboard and I went into it and on the other side there were trees and snow and_ everything.' _He kept on saying.

'Dude, that is not possible! Narnia doesn't exist.' One of his friends, Alex, said.

'This is ironic coming from you. If you don't remember, you're a bloody _wizard_ Alex!'

At hearing this conversation going on, all the Hufflepuffs who pulled this prank couldn't stop laughing at the Slytherins who were trying to decide if Narnia exists or not.

And every day someone in the castle _discovered Narnia!_


	28. Maths

**A/N : This story crossed 11000 views! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Enjoy!**

_Maths_

Problem 28- Well, they are just too emotional when it comes to Maths.

A new muggleborn sorted into Gryffindor just the day before, was due to get the schedule of her classes prior to breakfast that morning.

As soon as she got her schedule, she started reading the names of the classes she will attend in this school. And out of nowhere burst into tears.

The house mistress scared, asked her what is the matter, if something was wrong.

She just felt so happy and relieved when she realised that she didn't have a maths class here that she burst into tears.

The purebloods and teachers still did not understand what was going on while all the older muggleborns and half bloods just patted her shoulder and said, 'Yeah. We know. It's great.'

After all even if they have problems using electronics here, attending Hogwarts does have its perks.


	29. Houses

**A/N : For this drabble let's just think that the Harry Potter books exist and some the muggleborns were potterheads before they came to Hogwarts. Okay? Okay. Enjoy!**

_Houses_

Problem 29- Pottermore sorting hat and the real sorting hat give different results.

It was the sorting today and all the first years were huddled together, scared of what will happen during the sorting and which house they will be sorted into because they had heard quite a lot about each house during their train ride to Hosgsmeade.

Except that not all of the muggleborns were scared. The ones who were potterheads before they came to Hogwarts were just looking at everything and trying to find the difference between the book version of Hogwarts to the real version of Hogwarts.

While every other first year was fretting about which house they would be the sorted into, the potterhead muggleborns were totally calm and impatiently waiting for their turn, so they could sit on their house tables.

After all they already _knew_ which house they were going to be sorted into. They all had accounts on Pottermore (obviously!) and had taken the sorting hat test and they knew their houses.

So when finally his chance came he went and sat on the stool rather confidently and the sorting hat was kept on his head. After thirty seconds or so the sorting hat shouted,'GRYFFINDOR!'

And instead of standing up relieved and going to his designated table he started arguing with the sorting hat because he_ had taken the Pottermore Sorting Quiz and was sorted into a different house._

He was sorted into Ravenclaw and he had started viewing himself as one. Now, after a lot of discussion between the sorting hat and the kid, it was finally decided that he would be sorted into Ravenclaw, because he did have the intellect for it and the sorting hat takes the consideration of the student into account.

The next day at breakfast everyone in the castle was discussing their Pottermore houses and accounts.

Everyone needs entertainment after all.


	30. Pokemon

**A/N : So, I know it's been na long time since I've last updated, but my exams are finally over and I'm free so you ****_can_**** expect updates pretty regularly from now on. Enjoy**!

_Pokemon_

Problem 30- Pokemon games are not allowed at Hogwarts.

A group of first years who came to Hogwarts, were bummed out after being informed that they couldn't bring their beloved Pokemon games to Hogwarts.

As children _always _have a way to make their wishes come true, either by guilt or acting all sweet, they convinced the older wizards to do them a favour.

To help the younger kids they enchanted scraps of paper and wood in the shape of different Pokemons and using some complicated magic, they made them act like tiny versions of the long Pokemons.

Now the problem was solved and soon all the first of years of that house, started having battles in the dark with their mini-better-than-their-muggle-version of Pokemons in their dormitories.

As news in Hogwarts or any other boarding school for that matter, travels like wildfire, all the kids of various houses now knew that the muggleborns and now even purebloods have Pokemon battles in their dormitories, they wanted to have that too.

This soon went from secret battles in the dormitories to the second most popular game in the school, with battles between different houses in the great hall.

Because, nothing can ever over take Quidditch as the best game in the wizarding and the muggle world.


	31. Boggart

**A/N : So I've been thinking of doing a special and longer chapter for very multiple-of-ten chapter. Should I? And would you guys like it, if I did a sequel of a chapter, like a part two of some of the chapters? Please tell me? Enjoy!**

_Boggart_

Problem 31- Fangirl problems everywhere.

It was the Defence Against The Dark Art class for the third years of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house. Soon everyone was assembled in the classroom or more like an empty room now as it just had a chest in the centre and all the curtains were closed, so the only light source were the torches in the room. As if surviving without air conditioners in this blistering heat wasn't enough, because no matter how many charms you cast nothing can beat the bliss you experience while standing in front of an air conditioner.

As their professor came in they all shut their mouths to listen to what he was explaining.

"I am sure that most of you know what a boggart is by now. For those of you who don't, a boggart is a shape-shifting creature which takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. The spell to get rid of a boggart is _Riddikulus _while thinking of a way to make it seem funny. The more the viewers the harder it is for the boggart to choose one form.

"That is all for the theory for now. You'll write everything else you need to know in class in the next period. Let's do it the practical way. Everybody form a line."

After a scuffle for the first place finally got over and everyone was in a single line, the professor opened the chest.

The first person, a Gryffindor boy, saw a joker with the whole getup of coloured clothes and painted face as his worst fear. After a round of laughter from the spectators (he'll be teased for this forever) he turned it into a colourful robe and went to the back of the classroom to sulk.

All the third years started seeing their worst fears, ranging from isolation to a cockroach on the floor, and turned it into something amusing.

Now, came the chance of a Ravenclaw muggleborn whose worst fear turned the current shape of the boggart as a bat, the playing kind, into two people holding each other's hand, where one of them was lying on the floor with his eyes closed and the other one was clutching it to his chest, one of them was in armour and the other was in regal clothes. What were they wearing? Halloween costumes?

Looking at that scene unfold the muggleborn broke down crying.

But that wasn't the weird part. Looking at that boggart many of the other muggleborns in the room broke down or started sobbing or shouting, "Tyrion no!" Or "You can't die like that." Or "Jaime, save him, you idiot!"

By now all the children in the class who did not understand what was going on (mostly the purebloods) understood what was going on. They had survived enough of their friend's rants to know that the person who was lying on the ground, dead, was Tyrion Lannister and the person holding his hand was Jaime Lannister from Game of Thrones.

Those who weren't part of the fandom barely refrained themselves from rolling their eyes of laughing out loud or both, knowing that the death of a character is a touchy subject for the fangirls and they had learned that lesson the hard way.

Because when you land in the hospital wing for a week because of the hexes your body has suffered due to joking about the death of a fictional character, you _learn not to make jokes about things like that._

**Choose any other character you wish. Maybe Sherlock and John. Or Dean and Sam (though they'll probably come back) or Alec and Magnus?**


	32. Pens 2

**A/N : If you guys have a minute, check out my new one shot about Sirius and Harry called The Godfather. Please? Anyways, Enjoy!**

_Pens 2_

Problem 32- Mugglebrorns just cannot handle school without ball point pens.

As soon as the muggleborns of Hogwarts got ball point pens in the school, everyone in the school became addicted to these pens. And not only were they easy to write with, they also got praised by the professors for their stain free parchment.

Soon even all the purebloods got in the habit of using these pens rather than the quills they normally used . Now, as the muggleborns knew they could make a fair bit of profit with these, they summoned these pens from the muggle schools and stationery shops to use them and sell them in the black market at Hogwarts, where all the stuff that muggles use and wizards like are sold by muggleborns at _really _high rates.

And people say only Slytherins are cunning. Have they met muggleborns?

This is the reason why everybody, most of the pens we use get lost so easily and how many of the pens in stationery shops get _stolen. _

_Finally an explanation._

"Hey mom! I think I lost my pen."

"Again Anjali? Seriously?"


	33. Detention

**Anddddd I'm alive. I know it's been a really long time since the last update but I've been so busy! Anyways I'm now back to my old schedule and there will be regular updates from now. Enjoy!**

_Detention_

Problem 33- Why so medieval-y when giving detentions, eh?

Detentions at Hogwarts are just so _tiring. _What is it with all the dissecting of animals for their blood or entrails, and that too just after having breakfast! What to they want? To make her puke in the potions dungeon? Or the time when they asked her to write _all_ the punishment slips again for their caretaker just because she punched someone, who deserved it, in the face .

Sometimes she felt that the teachers tried to find kids ignoring a rule or doing something even remotely wrong so they could give that kid a detention slip and get some of their work done. Because why would a teacher give her detention because she was running in the corridor cursing Justin Beiber at the top of her voice?

Okay, maybe there was a reason why she got detention that day. Some of the words weren't _ehm.. _exactly PG. And maybe, just maybe, one of the first years got scared of her and started crying.

All the times she got detention, she admitted that at least ten percent of the reason she landed in detention was her fault.

But she would never admit she was wrong this time.

This time she got detention because she was wearing muggle clothes instead of the school uniform. And okay, that wasn't exactly the reason why she landed in detention.

She got detention because in reply to why she was wearing muggle clothes instead of the school robes, she said, "_Really, I get it that you like to keep the aesthetic, but these robes are awful."_

But peeling the skin of a snake from it's dead body is _soo_ worth the look she got in reply, that she has no regrets.

**By the way can anyone of you suggest a blog name? I want to start one, but I don't know what to name it.**


	34. Pick Up Lines

_Pick-Up Lines_

Problem 34- Purebloods don't understand muggle pick-up lines.

One of the worst things at Hogwarts (and there weren't many), without any doubt, was that people here did not understand muggle pick up lines. _At all._

One of the new muggleborns who came to Hogwarts this year was still getting used to the wizarding world and what existed and what did not, also what he liked and did not like. Like broomsticks? Best thing ever. But speaking potraits for a person who hates vines and that too twenty four-seven? Worst nightmare.

Now, he really liked this girl in her Transfiguration class and he finally gathered the courage to use a pick up line on her, because he still thought that pick up lines are cute. He went up to her and said,"Kiss me if I'm wrong but dragons still exist, right?" Because even after all he learnt he was pretty sure that dragons were a something that _just could not exist._

Guess who did not get a kiss that day?

All the older muggleborns had by now learnt their lesson about using pick up lines like these, but they still loved to watch the younger ones trying to use these on their pureblood counterparts.

The next day they saw such a case.

A first year kid tried "Are you Google? Because you have everything I am searching for." Well, instead of a date all he got was a bewildered look and a question asking _who Google is._

After about two months every new kid knew not to use pick up lines with movie references, muggle music references or basically any reference to muggle culture because they just won't work.

Ah well. Maybe next time.

("Oh my God, Jon no! She won't understand 'Are you from Tennesee because you're the only ten I see', you daft idiot!")

**Guys I would love it if you checked out my blog. It's called thetvaddictedkid and if you search that on google, it's the first link. Thank you so much.**

**By the way I've been really busy but I will try to update at least once a week. Promise.**


End file.
